


death sucks and so does love

by cizzi_B



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2368055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cizzi_B/pseuds/cizzi_B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a story that follows Damon and Bonnie as they learn to adapt to the strange new world they find themselves in. death changes everything and surprising feelings come to the surface as these two seemingly polar opposites are forced to rely on each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	death sucks and so does love

Damon Salvatore was an awful person. He was crude, shameless and generally disgusting. He was also really whiny, Bonnie was coming to realize.  
“So I think it’s safe to say Sheila screwed up on the whole helping you find peace thing”  
Bonnie let out an exasperated sigh “no it’s not, whatever my grams had planned might be just at the end of this road.”  
Bonnie still had faith in her grams, but she could understand his frustration. Not that she would ever admit that to him. They had been walking along this long winding path for what felt like hours. There was nothing on either side of them but a vast dessert that stretched for miles, nothing in front of them the same path they were on that seemed to stretch on forever  
“come on you have to admit that something must have gone screwy or we wouldn't be hiking through this wasteland”  
“well maybe you being here messed things up” Bonnie said, keeping her attention on the path in front of her.  
“excuse me?”  
“I’m just saying my grams planned to help me find peace, she never said anything about you. Maybe you being here is the reason we are having to walk through this place”  
“listen Bennett, not every bad thing that happens is my fau-“  
“Damon look, up ahead” In front her Bonnie could see a large golden gate, the long round bars of the gate glittering in the sunlight. Bonnie could feel hope rising within her, that just maybe everything would be OK.  
“How is that possible?” Damon turned to face her, confusion creasing his forehead “There was nothing here a minute ago”  
Bonnie was slightly disappointed that even practical concerns like that weren't enough to stop her from hoping “I don’t know. Maybe this it, maybe this is what my grams had planned for me”  
She moved towards the gate. Through the bars, she could see a large castle surrounded by lush green foliage. The forest that surrounded the castle spread out as far as Bonnie could see, but the immediate area around the castle was bare . She could hear birds singing and somehow the sun shined more softly within the confines of the walls. It was beautiful.  
She was still stood staring in awe at all the beauty ahead of her when in the distance, she saw a lone figure in the distance making their way towards them in a rather determined fashion. Bonnie leaned forward, curious as to who would be joining them in their peace. That curiosity quickly turned to joy when she recognized just who it was.  
“Grams!” Bonnie laughed a laugh of pure joy as she pushed open the large golden gates and ran to her grams. The beauty of the grounds within the walls that had dazzled her only moments ago was now eclipsed by one simple but exhilarating fact: her gram was here.  
Tears came to her eyes as Sheila pulled her in for a hug “I can’t believe you’re here, I thought I’d lost you for good”  
“I know baby, I know” She gave Bonnie a gentle squeeze before leaning back slightly “ But I’m here now and I’m not going anywhere”  
Bonnie could see that her grandmother’s eyes were glazed over with tears. They were happy tears though and bonnie could understand that feeling ; she was close to sobbing happy tears herself. The sight of her grandmother, happy and safe, filled her with a sense of peace and reassurance, something she had not truly felt in months.  
**********************************************************************************  
Damon thought it was time to make his presence known “hi Sheila”  
Sheila pulled back slightly from Bonnie, her expression startled. Damon smirked.  
“weren't expecting me, huh?”  
“No” whatever shock she had felt at seeing Damon seemed to pass quickly, as she straightened herself up and looked him up down. She was judging him, he knew, and he was being found wanting.  
Bonnie sighed as Sheila turned to her for an explanation, asking with a single raised eyebrow “He was meant to pass back through like the others. But we were too late…and that’s why he here now”  
“it shouldn't have mattered that he didn't cross back over in time” Sheila said, a questioning expression on her face “the fact that he’s here now means you brought him with you”  
Damon tried to think back to the moments before they landed here, wherever that was. He remembered her hand in his, making him feel that little bit less alone and just a little bit comforted. He remembered thinking how unfair it all was as she stared up at him with those big green eyes of hers. He remembered thinking how strange it was that someone as stupidly loyal and noble as Bonnie would be spending her last moments with a degenerate like him, that she would walking into the great white light holding his hand.  
In thinking on it, he began to see how he they might have ended up her, and from the way Bonnie’s expression went from confused to one of shocked understanding, that she was beginning to see how it happened too. In that moment they had connected, and that connection was strong enough for him to tie himself to her and her fate. In death everything fell away and all they were left with was each other  
Bonnie shook her head as if to bat away whatever thoughts had taken root in her mind “ grams where are we? What is this place?”  
“ I guess you could say it’s sort of a…final resting place for supernaturals” Sheila turned away from Bonnie to look up at the castle that loomed large and intimidating behind them “but let me take to someone who can explain this better”  
With that, they started walking.


End file.
